Percabeth at Hogwarts
by ChildOfAthena Ravenclaw
Summary: What happens when demigods and wizards unite together? Find out by reading this fanfic!
1. The begining

**Hello everyone! I've been working on this for a while so please don't hate. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

What. Just. Happened. So Percy and I went to London for whatever reason than a quest. We were to find a demigod of just the age of 12 and bring them back to camp.

We get to Kings Cross station and everything is as normal as a demigods life can be, but our tickets said platform 9 3/4 and I was quite ppconfused. Then the weirdest things started happening. We saw three people with sticks in their hands. The boy in the lead had black hair, green eyes, and he had glasses. But the strangest thing about him was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The girl next to him had brown bushy hair and looked like she meant business, she reminded me of myself. On the other side of the boy was another boy with red hair and hand me down clothes. He looked a lot like Rachel back at camp. Percy and I decided to ask them where the platform was. We walked over to them and I asked "excuse us but can you direct us to platform 9 3/4." The girl said "Oh your going to Hogwarts too follow us." The black haired boy ran at the wall and went straight through the barrier. I turned to the girl "what's Hogwarts?" She looked at me like I was joking. I wasn't.

Hermione's POV

The girl had to be joking. But she didn't look like she was, and the boy looked like he had no idea either. But the girl, she seemed much more intelligent than the boy. "Uh... Just walk through the barrier. Best do it at a run if your nervous." I thought I could take them to see Professor McGonngal, she might know what to do with them. The girl and the boy ran through the barrier together not batting an eye at the wall. Finally Ron and I walked through the barrier. When I got through the barrier I found the girl and boy having a hushed conversation. I didn't want to barge but the train was leaving soon and we wanted to find an empty compartment. I walked over and said "ready?" They snapped out of there conversation like they did it quite frequently."Yes" the girl said quickly.

When we got an empty compartment Harry said "Look I feel rude not knowing your names I'm Harry this is Ron and that's Hermione" the girl looked like she didn't want to tell us their names but the boy answered "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth nice to meet you"

Percy's POV

there's something wrong with Annabeth . Like she knew what was going on but acted her way through all of us. I don't know why she was being so shy these people helped us. But she usually knows what she's doing so I can't question everything , and she just does some things with pure instinct. Ok so I pretty much can't call her out for much but the things I can are the big things.

So we were on this train to Hogwarts I think. I asked The boy named Harry "hey Harry what's Hogwarts?" Harry said "Hogwarts is the school we went to before..." he trailed off. Mabey He was adhd to. "Before what?" I asked Annabeth perked up and listened to his answer too "Before the war..." he just managed to say before a dark figured thing that looked like it came from tartarus appeared in the doorway. I turned to Annabeth but she was standing, and on her face was that look like she had no time for anyone else. Harry stood and tried to get Annabeth to move out of the way but she gave him that look and he sat down looking frightened. Annabeth glared straight into where his eyes would be and said "Get out now." She wasn't going to take no for an answer. The black thing backed off right away and left. I looked at Annabeth and her eyes softened she sat down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. She must be having a bad day.

Harry's POV

That girl Annabeth is scary, I mean she gave me this look like she knew the killing curse and wasn't afraid to use it. "Hey" Percy said softly to Annabeth before having a hushed conversation. "What was that?" Ron asked me "I have no idea" I said back. The only thing that can fight off a dementor is expecto patronum. Mabey she knows some really advanced magic. They look around the same age as us, 17 or so.

Annabeth POV

Gods I hate not telling Percy this but, I know who these people are. I know what Hogwarts is, a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

 **I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. Not! If you like the story please follow, favorite, and review! Bye!**


	2. Hogwarts

**Hello! This chapter is a little longer then before, enjoy!**

Ron's POV

Who are these people? I just don't understand what's going on. There's this super scary girl but then she's so sweet like none of that ever happened. She even scared Harry, and he's the boy who lived! She's gotta know some sick magic to scare off that dementor.

Percy POV

I feel Annabeth knows something I don't. I mean she's scary but not that scary. I've never seen her fight off a monster with some words and a glare. She's done that to the campers at camp so many times I can't count.

Anyway, as we were getting to this Hogwarts place I tried to get some answers out of Annabeth. "Hey, what's up?" "Nothing" she sighed and looked out the window "your lying" I accused "yup, and you can't make me tell." I sighed. I would never get anything out of her here. I'll have to do it when we're alone.

Hermione's pov

When we got to Hogwarts, Harry led us all into the great hall before the other students. As soon as I saw professor mcgonagall I walked over to her and said "Professor, we found a witch and wizard near the boundary. They asked us where the platform was. We brought them with us. The girl, she scared of a dementor without magic. What do we do?" I rushed out my words so much I'm not even sure she prossesed it all correctly. "Well did they attend Hogwarts" she asked. "I don't believe so." "Well..find out and keep me informed about them" I went and sat between Ron and Harry "what'd she say?" Ron asked. "She said keep an eye on them and figure out how she scared off the dementor." Harry nodded. "I thought that's what she would say. Now do they get sorted or what?" "I think she's gonna have them stay in the dormitorys for now"

Annabeth pov

Percy pulled me aside after dinner "well?" I said. He kissed me. Ugg seaweed brain... he can always get to my head. But I can't tell him not this time, mabey not ever. "I wanted to do that all day" I supressed a smile "is that all you got seaweed brain?" And that's how we got caught by Hermione going to the bathroom. We were making out. I have never been more embarrassed in my life. Percy was bright red too. "What are you guys doing out here? There serving dessert!" Oh my gods I was more relived than Percy was happy about dessert. We walked into the hall like nothing ever happened and sat down by Harry and Ron. "Hey where were you guys?" Ron asked his mouth half full of chocolate. "We were talking about blueprints for the summer camp we work at. I'm the architect there." I half lied. I am the architect at Camp Half Blood.

Anyway, that night we slept in the Gryffndor dorms. That night I heard a crash from the common room so I went to investigate. I found Percy sprawled on the floor at the bottom of the girls's dorm staircase. As I helped him up I said "and how might you have found yourself in this predicament?" This was the tone of grammar I used when I was messing around with someone. "I had a dream and I wanted to talk to you about it but when I went up the stairs they turned into a slide!" A slide? Oh well I'll have to figure that out later "what was the dream about?" I asked as we sat on the couch. "Uh well camp was being attacked by Hogwarts and they were winning. We didn't know side we should side on so we tried to break the fight up, but then the romans came and helped us but then we were also attacked by monsters at the same time." Oh. Not what I was expecting. "I think it means we shouldn't trust these people yet until we know for sure that we can trust them"

Harry's pov

I felt a little uncomfortable sleeping in the same room as Percy. He's pretty nice, but he's got a really scary girlfriend. At one point I heard him spring up from his bed and leave. Probably the to talk to Annabeth.

The next morning we went out to the great hall to eat. As we passed Draco shouted "Look Potter's got himself a girlfriend!" I assumed he was talking about Annabeth. I thought Percy would go out of his way to tell him off but Annabeth flew around and gave him a good blow to the nose. "Never. Say. That. Again." Draco nodded and ran off the clean up his bloody face.

When we got to the Gryffindor table I sat across from Percy and Annabeth and asked her "why did you do that?" "What? Punch that no good son of- "Annabeth chill, you don't the Gods to get mad" Gods? They believed in more then one? "Wait do you mean more then one god?" I asked confused. "Umm we don't really believe in these gods, they just mess our lives up more I guess." Annabeth said uncertainty in her voice. "Wow, the great Annabeth Chase, daughter of- "Percy Jackson that is no way to speak in front of these mortals!" Did she just call us mortals? How dare she! "Hey, I'm not a mortal!" Hermione says very angry.

 **If you like this chapter and please follow, favorite, and review. See you all next chapter, bye!**


End file.
